


Warrior Cats Name Generator

by OrbitalSky3474



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dark Forest (Warriors), Gen, Name Generator, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Warrior Cats, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitalSky3474/pseuds/OrbitalSky3474
Summary: Cross posted on Wattpad. However, not all of the Wattpad chapters will be on here, I decided I didn't like some of them or I didn't want to update them.If you would like to comment your results, I would love to see them.P.S I do not own the book series: "Warriors".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Letters

First letter of your first name:

A: Ash  
B: Bumble  
C: Crow  
D: Dew  
E: Eagle  
F: Falcon  
G: Gorse  
H: Honey  
I: Ivy  
J: Jay  
K: Kestrel  
L: Little  
M: Moss  
N: Nettle  
O: Owl  
P: Petal  
Q: Quail  
R: Ripple  
S: Starling  
T: Tall  
U: Hawk  
V: Vine  
W: Web  
X: Black  
Y: Yew  
Z: Wasp

First letter of your last name:

A: Mist  
B: Berry  
C: Cloud  
D: Dust  
E: Eye  
F: Flight  
G: Foot  
H: Heart  
I: Frost  
J: Jaw  
K: Storm  
L: Leaf  
M: Moon  
N: Nose  
O: Fire  
P: Pool  
Q: Song  
R: Rise  
S: Stream  
T: Tail  
U: Ear  
V: Flower  
W: Wing  
X: Fur  
Y: Fern  
Z: Feather

I got Ashberry


	2. Months and Days

January: Frost  
February: Dove  
March: Frog  
April: Storm  
May: Flower  
June: Feather  
July: Sun  
August: Fire  
September: Fish  
October: Sweet  
November: Golden  
December: Snow

Day of birth:

1: Whisker  
2: Eyes  
3: Face  
4: Fur  
5: Claw  
6: Song  
7: Fern  
8: Fall  
9: Moon  
10: Pool  
11: Wish  
12: Flight  
13: Wing  
14: Fire  
15: Ear  
16: Ash  
17: Stream  
18: Dew  
19: Leaf  
20: Dapple  
21: Heart  
22: Blossom  
23: Face  
24: Tail  
25: Cloud  
26: Foot  
27: Pelt  
28: Leap  
29: Mist  
30: Shade  
31: Shine

I got Stormshade  
My brother got Goldenleaf


	3. Pokémon Types

Favourite pokémon type: 

Grass: Leaf  
Fire: Flame  
Water: Ripple  
Electric: Shock  
Ghost: Dark  
Fairy: Sun  
Psychic: Moon  
Steel: Cold  
Rock: Rock  
Ice: Ice  
Ground: Mouse  
Flying: Falcon  
Dark: Night  
Normal: Cloud  
Dragon: Storm  
Fighting: Claw  
Bug: Moth  
Poison: Spider

Least favourite Pokémon type:

Grass: Flower  
Fire: Light  
Water: Stream  
Electric: Thorn  
Ghost: Fall.  
Fairy: Lily  
Psychic: Shine  
Steel: Pool  
Rock: Dew  
Ice: Snow  
Ground: Mist  
Flying: Feather  
Dark: Shadow  
Normal: Pelt  
Dragon: Heart  
Fighting: Tooth  
Bug: Wing  
Poison: Leg

I got Moonmist  
My brother got Coldshine


	4. Planets

This includes the dwarf planets as well.

Your favourite planet: 

Mercury: Running  
Venus: Bright  
Earth: Leaf  
Mars: Fox  
Ceres (aka Asteroid 1): One  
Jupiter: Storm  
Saturn: Maple  
Uranus: Sky  
Neptune: Ocean  
Pluto: Cold  
Makemake: Dark  
Eris: Light  
Haumea: Fish

Your least favourite planet: 

Mercury: Breeze  
Venus: Moon  
Earth: Feather  
Mars: Claw  
Ceres: Wing  
Jupiter: Eye  
Saturn: Dust  
Uranus: Wind  
Neptune: Cloud  
Pluto: Spot  
Makemake: Shade  
Eris: Leap  
Haumea: Splash

I got Brighteye


	5. Colors

Your favourite colour: (Or closest to your favourite)

Green: Leaf  
Red: Fire  
Black: Night  
White: Snow  
Grey: Ice  
Blue: Sky  
Purple: Flower  
Pink(Ugh...): Berry  
Orange: Fox  
Yellow: Sun  
Brown: Oak  
Don't have one: Grey

Least favourite colour:

Green: Pool  
Red: Claw  
Black: Shadow  
White: Cloud  
Grey: Storm  
Blue: Stream  
Purple: Moon  
Pink: Petal  
Orange: Flame  
Yellow: Mist  
Brown: Pelt  
Don't have one: light

I got Leafpetal  
My brother got Skypetal


	6. Groups of Cats

Favourite group: 

ThunderClan: Storm  
WindClan: Running  
ShadowClan: Owl  
RiverClan: Lily  
SkyClan: Cloud  
The Tribe of Rushing Water: Stone  
Rogue: Rat  
Loner: Jay  
Kittypet: Milk  
The Dark Forest: Dark  
StarClan: Moon  
BloodClan: Blood

Least favourite group: 

ThunderClan: Strike  
WindClan: Breeze  
ShadowClan: Mask  
RiverClan: Fish  
SkyClan: Feather  
The Tribe of Rushing Water: Stream  
Rogue: Claw  
Loner: Mist  
Kittypet: Fur  
The Dark Forest: Eyes  
StarClan: Wish  
BloodClan: Frost

I once again can't decide between some so either Runningstrike, Cloudstrike, or LilyStrike


	7. Months

Your favourite month: 

January: Frost  
February: Dove  
March: Leaf  
April: Rain  
May: Moon  
June: Pebble  
July: Sun  
August: Fire  
September: Fish  
October: Sweet  
November: Golden  
December: Snow

Least favourite month:

January: Leap  
February: Heart  
March: Feather  
April: Storm  
May: Flower  
June: Light  
July: Pool  
August: Leg  
September: Flight  
October: Fall  
November: Dapple  
December: Pelt

I got SweetPool


	8. Pokémon

First letter of the name of your favourite Pokémon: 

A: Ash  
B: Bramble  
C: Crow  
D: Dusk  
E: Eagle  
F: Falcon  
G: Grass  
H: Hawk  
I: Ice  
J: Jay  
K: Kestrel  
L: Leaf  
M: Moth  
N: Night  
O: Owl  
P: Petal  
Q: Quail  
R: Ripple  
S: Sun  
T: Thistle  
U: Sand  
V: Vine  
W: Wasp  
X: Poppy  
Y: Yellow  
Z: Grey

First letter of the name of your least favourite Pokémon:

A: Splash  
B: Belly  
C: Cloud  
D: Step  
E: Ear  
F: Flight  
G: Claw  
H: Heart  
I: Leg  
J: Moon  
K: Whisker  
L: Leap  
M: Mask  
N: Nose  
O: Shine  
P: Pool  
Q: Wing  
R: Stream  
S: Shade  
T: Tail  
U: Song  
V: Storm  
W: Wish  
X: Pelt  
Y: Eye  
Z: Feather

I got AshShade  
If anyone is curious, my favourite is Aegislash, and my least favourite is Smoochum.


	9. Lightsabers

Your favourite colour lightsaber: 

Green: Leaf  
Blue: Ice  
Purple: Mist  
Orange: Fire  
Yellow: Sun  
White: Snow  
Black: Dark  
Red: Fox

Your least favourite colour lightsaber: 

Green: Pool  
Blue: Claw  
Purple: Eye  
Orange: Mask  
Yellow: Flight  
White: Fall  
Black: Step  
Red: Fang

I got Darkpool or Sunpool.


	10. Chapter 10

Your favourite ocean: 

Antarctic Ocean: Snow  
Atlantic Ocean: Ice  
Pacific Ocean: Frost  
Indian Ocean: Sun  
Arctic Ocean: Cold

Your least favourite ocean: 

Antarctic Ocean: Runner  
Atlantic Ocean: Storm  
Pacific Ocean: Breeze  
Indian Ocean: Cloud  
Arctic Ocean: Fall

I got Snowstorm.  
( I had a bad experience with a wave in the Atlantic Ocean)


	11. Continents

ur favourite continent: 

Asia: Ivy  
Africa: Dust  
Antarctica: Ice  
North America: Dark  
South America: Light  
Australia: Dusk  
Europe: Frost

Your least favourite continent: 

Asia: Foot  
Africa: Feather  
Antarctica: Pool  
North America: Nose  
South America: Heart  
Australia: Fall  
Europe: Flight

I got Icefoot


	12. Birthstones

Your birth stone:   
(Some months have multiple but I'm only doing one for each)

Garnet (January): Ice  
Amethyst (February): Storm  
Aquamarine (March): Water  
Diamond (April): Rain  
Emerald (May): Leaf  
Pearl (June): Sun  
Ruby (July): Dawn  
Peridot (August): Dusk  
Sapphire (September): Moth  
Opal (October): Moon  
Topaz (November): Frost  
Turquoise (December): Snow

Your favourite months stone:

Garnet (January): Dust  
Amethyst (February): Heart  
Aquamarine (March): Stream  
Diamond (April): Sky  
Emerald (May): Wing  
Pearl (June): Breeze  
Ruby (July): Fire  
Peridot (August): Wind  
Sapphire (September): Pool  
Opal (October): Fall  
Topaz (November): Wish  
Turquoise (December): Step

I got Rainbreeze


	13. Zodiac Signs

Your zodiac sign:

12/22-1/19 Capricorn: Ash  
1/20-2/18 Aquarius: Holly  
2/19-3/20 Pisces: Minnow  
3/21-4/19 Aries: Night  
4/20-5/20 Taurus: Rain  
5/21-6/20 Gemini: Echo  
6/21-7/22 Cancer: Shell  
7/23-8/22 Leo: Flame  
8/23-9/22 Virgo: Moon  
8/23-10/22 Libra: Moth  
10/23-11/21 Scorpio: Storm  
11/23-12/21 Sagittarius: Dusk

Your best friends Zodiac sign:

12/22-1/19 Capricorn: Frost  
1/20-2/18 Aquarius: Heart  
2/19-3/20 Pisces: Stream  
3/21-4/19 Aries: Fang  
4/20-5/20 Taurus: Pool  
5/21-6/20 Gemini: Eyes  
6/21-7/22 Cancer: Claw  
7/23-8/22 Leo: Fire  
8/23-9/22 Virgo: Mask  
8/23-10/22 Libra: Fall  
10/23-11/21 Scorpio: Tail  
11/23-12/21 Sagittarius: Breeze

I got Rainfang


	14. Hogwarts Houses

Your favourite house: 

Gryffindor: Lion  
Hufflepuff: Badger  
Slytherin: Adder  
Ravenclaw: Raven (Why isn't their mascot a raven...)

Your least favourite house: 

Gryffindor: Heart  
Hufflepuff: Stripe  
Slytherin: Fang  
Ravenclaw: Feather

I got Adderstripe


End file.
